


Forgotten Mistakes

by whtvr



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/whtvr
Summary: Aaron Dingle wakes up in a hospital bed confused but convinced it's after SSW and their car crash, but not everything is how it seems.





	1. Why are you asking me these questions?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I heard of Aaron boxing storyline I had this idea in my head and now that it is confirmed that he will face Jason in the ring, I had to write this. It is a very soapy cliché involving amnesia. Comments are appreciated. Let me know if I should continue this.

A bright light directly above him moved around on his face. That’s the only thing he could see right now. He tried to blink away the uncomfortable feeling that was making his head hurt even more. The white light weighing on him like a ton of bricks. “What the fuck is this?” He screamed in his head trying to out his frustration. That light was really starting to annoy him as it attacked his eyes dancing around him like a provocative taunt, not going away. “Seriously, this is really getting on my nerves!” He tried to move his hands reaching for it but felt a strong hand pushing him down. He swore if he could catch it he would smash it to bits, his frustration growing to almost despair. 

 

“Mr. Dingle? Can you hear me?” A voice started to make sense among the amalgamation of sounds he was hearing.

 

“Get off!” Was his instinctive reaction when he realised the hand was no longer restraining him and pushed away whoever was pointing that thing to his face.

 

“Calm down Mr. Dingle… You need to get back down on the bed and will tell you everything you need to know”. He felt hands on his shoulder and chest pushing him down. He closed his fists hoping to grab something that would give him some leverage to fight the pressing hands  on his body but he could only feel soft fabric on his palms wrinkling between his fingers.

 

‘Don’t tell me to calm down!’ he thought. His eyes, still trying to focus, roamed the white walls of the room trying to make sense of where he was. He raised his hand to his eyes and rubbed them in an attempt to make things clear. “Why am I in a hospital bed?” This time the voice came out from his mouth. He was still drowsy for whatever reason but he could still recognize an hospital room, the amount of time he had seen the inside of one, the familiar sight giving him the chills.

 

“That’s good. That means his brains didn’t suffer any severe bruising. He seems aware of himself and his surroundings, so that’s positive. Let’s make a note of that on his file.” He heard the voice saying to someone else standing on the opposite side of his bed when he roamed the room again. His body was aching and he had to crunch over when he tried to sit up on the bed.

 

“Easy Mr. Dingle. Let me help you sit up.” The female voice on his left said supporting his back and pushing down on the pillows behind him. “Better?”

 

He looked up at her confused his eyes still hazed limiting his ability to recognize any particular features of the people in the room.

 

“You didn’t answer me”. His frustration still clear in his coarse voice, a hint of aggression on his tone.

 

“You’re in Hotten General hospital. We just came to check on you this morning when you finally woke up”. The male voice said unwrapping the stethoscope pointing it to the patch of bare skin under his neck and pulling the hospital gown down a few inches. He felt the cold metal hit his body and flinched letting out a faint hiss.

 

“Thanks for the obvious, Doc! I kinda had gathered that myself. I asked why! Guess what? Didn’t get an answer”. He couldn’t help himself to pronounce the words as sarcastic as he could even if he wasn’t feeling like himself.

 

“That’s him alright!” A familiar voice coming from the door forced his eyebrows to raise drawing a faint smile when he recognized the man standing there. “Always in his grumpy morning mood and all that. Scratch that. He’s always like that. Welcome back mate!” Adam tried to approach the bed to hug his best friend with a big friendly smile, only to be interrupted by the female voice in the corner. 

 

“Best if you wait outside for now. We still need to asses him. We’ll let you know when you can see him”. The nurse pushed Adam back turning him by the shoulders and outside the room he had just entered.

 

“Fine. I’ll see you in a bit!” Was all Aaron got from him while Adam’s voice disappeared behind the door and positioned behind the window of the hospital room still grinning while placing a phone to his ear.

 

“Mr. Dingle. Can you tell me what’s the last thing you remember before waking up today?. The Doctor asked while feeling his neck and slowly but firmly rotating his head from one side to the.

 

“Stop calling me that.” Aaron mumbled.

 

“It’s your name, isn’t?. Can you tell me your full name?” The doctor stopped his examination and concentrated on Aaron’s reactions to his words.

 

“Yeah I know it’s my name. You don’t need to keep saying it every five seconds. And i didn’t catch yours while we are at it. Aren’t you supposed to introduce yourself to your patients before invading their personal space?” The tone was clearly defensive and meant to stop the poking and staring he was being subjected to.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m Doctor Phillip and this is nurse Darla. We were waiting for you to finally be awake so we could talk to you. Let’s start over. So how would you like we called you?” The doctor stepped back from his side to stand at the end of the bed right by his feet, the nurse shadowing his move. Aaron instinctively wiggled his toes when the memory of Jackson in a bed surrounded by doctors came into his head.

 

“Aaron.” He said with a sigh of relief when he realised he could move all his limbs.

 

“Now that that’s out of the way, we can start over.” A pause followed, the Doctor waiting for some sort of confirmation by Aaron. Aaron nodded. “So Mr…” The doctor stopped himself and grinned to himself “So, Aaron, can you tell me what’s the last thing you remember before waking up today?” The doctor made sure to pause before pronouncing his name as he never heard of it before in his life.

 

“An ambulance. I guess… I remember being in an ambulance. Not much more after that.”

 

“And before that?” The doctor insisted nodding with interest.

 

“Not sure… I think Adam, my mate, was there too…” A few seconds of silence ensued and Aaron raised his eyes to the doctor inquiring: “You said ‘finally woke up’. How long have I been out?” His question almost transpiring the panicking state he felt raising when he realised that he must have been out for some time.

 

“Let’s not worry about that now. Just try to remember anything from before the incident.” The doctor trying to be as vague as he could manage to be.

 

“The incident?” A flash of images flushed inside his head still not clear of their exact meaning. He felt a pinch of pain in his brain and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes hoping to make it go away. “I… I… What incident?”

 

“Ok Aaron, I will try to be straight with you as much as I can, but I need you to be the one to tell me what you remember.” The doctor approached the bed and sat beside Aaron before continuing. “I already know what happened, but I need to assess you on what you remember yourself. It’s clear that you’re still confused but you need to try and remember anything for us to fully understand the effects of your injury”.

 

“So it’s serious, innit?” Aaron questioned looking between the Doctor and the nurse.

 

“That’s what we’re trying to find out, okay? What I can tell you is that there is nothing wrong physically. We suspect a concussion was the most severe part, but I need your help to determine any effect on your brain. That’s all I can say right now. So can you tell me anything?” The doctor insisted resting his hand on the bed.

 

“Urgh… Mmm I remember the ambulance and Adam...” He paused to look at Adam on the other side of the window with his big stupid smile, face almost glued to the window. “I… mmm… remember driving somewhere… There were these lights...

 

“Good that’s good. What else? Any other people you remember with you? Or any specific place?”

 

Robert! The name immediately came to his mind followed by an image of bright lights and a foggy memory of Robert’s face. “Robert! Where is Robert?. Is he here? I need to see him!” Panic started to build inside Aaron realised he hadn’t seen him with Adam. He launched a pleading look to Adam on the other side of the window browsing every corner of it for a glimpse of Robert’s presence. His face relaxed when he saw a blond figure just behind Adam, only to notice the person was wearing blue scrubs. Panic set completely when he realised the look of confusion on the doctor’s and nurse’s faces. His breath started to attack him and he felt the room closing on him. The white walls blurring everything around him and a cold feeling travelled his all body from head to toes making his arm hairs raise from his skin as he heart raced on his chest. He tried to focus his eyes on his hands as the doctor raised them to his face trying to help him control his breathing. 

 

“Slowly Aaron, do it with me. Breath in….. slowly... and breath out. That’s it! In…. and… out”. The doctor monitored his pulse while Aaron controlled his breathing.

 

“Nurse Darla, could be go outside and ask the friend for any information on this Robert person?”. Doctor Phillip gestured the nurse as Aaron dropped his hand on his lap again after his panic attack started to faint. 

 

“You’re okay now. It was just a small panic attack. I think we need to take a break now, I will be back when you have rested a few minutes. I will just be outside with your friend.” The doctor grabbed the door handle to leave the room when Aaron voice interrupted him.

 

“What about Robert? Is he okay? He was there too. Please don’t… It was my fault, I was driving and then everything went blank… and the water, there was water everywhere. And I was stuck, I couldn’t move. Oh god… please tell me he is okay. Please….” His voice broke and tears started to form on his eyes. Looking at the doctor unclear expression he started to sob uncontrollably.

 

“Listen to me. Only one person was with you in the ring and he’s okay. Some cuts and bruises, but he’ll live. I don’t know who Robert is, but I can assure no one else got seriously hurt, okay?” Aarron eyes lifted from the stare on his hands and asked as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Ring? What are you on about? What ring? I’m talking about the crash we were in. We were both there and…”

 

“Aaron?” The doctor interrupted when he caught a glimpse of what was happening inside Aaron’s head. “Robert is fine. I can assure you. I’m going to ask you something unrelated but I need your answer, okay? Can you tell me what day is today?”

 

“What you mean?” Aaron face still confused by the change in the conversation. “Are you sure Robert is okay?”

 

“Trust me. No one else is injured, so can you indulge me and tell me what day is today?”

 

“Hurmmm… Monday…” His confusion still clear on his face. “Why are you asking me what day is today”.

 

“Day and Month. Aaron. Do you remember?”

 

“Mmmmm, Yeah, October... the 16… I think.” As soon as he said he could see something was wrong by the expression on the doctor’s face. “What? I don’t get what it has anything to do with what happened,”

 

“One last question, okay? And then i’ll try to explain everything to you the best I can”.

 

Aaron agreed nodding, letting out a tired ‘okay’ and wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

 

“What year?” The doctor asked with growing anticipation.

 

Aaron squinted trying to make sense of the questions and once again instinctively roamed the room searching for some logic for the situation he was in. His mouth drew a perfect circle unsure of the answer, even if he was sure of it. “2016?”. The words tentatively came out of his mouth thinking somehow he had given the wrong answer. The door opened and the nurse entered the room again, whispering something to the doctor, while Aaron still looked around for something that could help him make sense of all this. That’s when he noticed some brain scans one of those light boxes to his left. Several angles of the same brain just like on the TV shows. Worse, just like when Jackson had his accident and Cain had had his aneurism. Somehow it all made sense now.

 

“What date is it, really?” Aaron asked before the doctor could prepare his answer and introduce the situation slowly to Aaron.

 

“28 August 2017.” The doctor answered standing up and shoving his hands to his white doctor coat looking expectantly at Aaron.

 

“What?” Aaron felt lightheaded again. “Are you telling me I’ve been out for months?” Confusion still clear about it all.

 

“No Aaron. I will explain everything to you but for now you need to remain calm. Like I said there nothing physically wrong with you. For now you just need to rest. Do you want us to call anyone for you? Your friend is outside, whe can ask him to call them and we’ll explain everything to you when they arrive, okay?”

 

“Yeah, my mum and Liv. And Robert.”

 

“Okay! I’ll just be outside with your friend, so if you need anything let nurse Darla know and she'll help you.” The doctor swiftly opened the door and met Adam on the other side of the window. Aaron tried to interpret their reactions when he saw Adam looking back at him from across the glass and ran his hands across his hair, in a clear sign of stress.

 

“Do you want some water?” He heard Darla ask him with a gentle smile. ”Everything will be okay!” Darla tried to assure him when he shook his head refusing the water. She gently pushed him once again to lay back on the bed. “Just try to rest, for now”.


	2. His boyfriend is his ex-husband now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam panics when he learn the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to set up next chapter. Will try to update on a day or 2. Thanks for the kudos and encouragement.

As soon as the doctor stepped out of the room, Adam jumped on him. “How is he?” The doctor cleared his throat and prepared himself to give Adam the news.

“He is alright physically. There is no major injury from the concussion but he is still very confused.” Adam face glanced Aaron through the window but quickly went back to the doctor expecting more details.

“And?” Adam almost screamed in frustration. Why couldn’t doctors just say everything instead of going around it.

“And he seems to be suffering from selective amnesia. It may be temporary but it is still too early to give a full diagnose. We still need to do further examination now that he is awake just to be sure.” The doctor tried to make the information as precise as it could be at this moment.

“Meaning?” Adam’s frustration growing.

“It means that Aaron is having problems remembering events. From what we could assess he remembers a car accident from last year and nothing else after that. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about that if you don’t mind”

“What? Now? No way, I wanna see him.” Adam said preemptively with a demanding look. 

“Look, Mr.…”

“Adam”. He promptly interrupted rushing the doctor for more details.

“We need to be careful and not put too much pressure on him now. For now it is important to keep the conversation light and avoid speaking about specific details within this time frame. We need to avoid the stress and frustration of him not remembering these past few months until we have more details. He requested for you to call his Mum and someone called Liv?”

“Yeah, she’s his sister. I already called his mum, but they are in Ireland with Liv’s mum and not sure when they will be back. You see Liv’s is his half sister and her mother had an accident and they went to visit when they heard the news… and…” Adam didn’t realise how much he was ranting until the doctor interrupted him.

“Mr. Adam. Is there anyone that we can contact in case of an emergency? We may need to talk to them for any decision regarding his treatment.”

“No. I mean he has some family in Emmerdale. Uncles and cousins mainly.”

“He also asked for someone called Robert. I believe nurser Darla asked you for him and I understand that they are married.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Adam paused when realised what a mess it all was. He was struggling already with the fact that Robert was now Aaron’s ex-husband, but for Aaron he wouldn’t even be his husband yet. He was already confused and trying to find the best way to explain this to the doctor in front of him waiting for more information. 

“Robert’s his ex-husband, I mean they are not legally married, it was just a private ceremony in March, but they’re not together now…” Adam looked at Aaron again through the window trying to make sense and realised it would break Aaron heart all over again knowing what had happened. ”Urgh…mhmm… Does he know?”

“He realised himself pretty quickly what was going on. He seems calm for now, and we will keep him for a few more days until he can go home.”

“Home?” Adam asked realising that Aaron wouldn't even know that he was living at the Mill now. 

“Is there a problem?” The doctor asked after Adam’s reaction.

“You see, he’s got a new place since the crash. He bought it for him, Liv and Robert… Adam interrupted himself again when he realised that so much had changed after that day and he couldn’t believe Aaron had to relive it all over again. “Look, a lot has changed since that day and I’m not sure how he will handle it if he goes home not knowing all that happened.”

“It is important to keeps his anxiety and stress levels controlled, so he needs to ease into it. This means avoid any big changes and especially events that might trigger any stress.”

“Yeah tell me about it… How am I supposed to do that. I don’t think he’s had a single normal day since that flipping crash....”

“Let’s take it slow for now. We need to explain his condition and the effects for now. Like we said it may be temporary and he might start remembering in a few days. It would help if he has some familiar faces when we do it so you should call anyone close to come by so we can do it today.” The doctor prepared himself to leave Adam to it when he was pulled back by his arm.

“Don’t you get it? His mum is not here! So that will stress him! His sister neither! So guess what? He will be worried. And don’t even get me started about Robert. How am I going to explain that his boyfriend is not here because he his now his ex-husband. And when he asks what happened? What am I gonna tell him? That Robert cheated and got some girl pregnant while he was in prison… God, It all just crazy messed up, it’s like a bad plot for a tv soap…” 

“Then we will have to limit the information we give him to prevent any stress.”

“Wait, what? Lie to him? No way… I can’t do that to him.” Adam ran his finger through his hair in desperation.

“You have to remain calm for him. For now we need to explain to him what happened at the fight and explain his medical situation. While he is in hospital it will be easier to monitor his anxiety levels and keep him monitored. If you need to call someone, now is the time to do it. We need to inform them on his status and prepare him for what’s next.”

Adam tried to control his breathing while concentrating on the phone he was now holding trying to decide who to call first. He thought of calling Robert but knew they weren’t in the best of terms so he quickly dismissed it. He wanted to call Vic but he wasn’t sure what to say to her. If they were still together she would be the first to call, but what could she do to actually help Aaron. He pressed the call button waiting for the voice on the other side.

“Cain? Aaron woken up and he needs someone here. Yeah, look it’s difficult to explain but with Chas not back yet you need to come. They need to talk to someone in the family and…” Adam didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence when Cain ended the call saying he was on his way.

Adam kept looking through the window at Aaron thinking about all that had happened and how Aaron would cope. He felt the phone buzzing in his hand. Looking at the screen he saw Vic’s number flashing and picked it up without even thinking.

“Is everything okay with Aaron? Is he awake?” Vic questioned him, concern on her voice.

“How did you know, Vic?”

“Cain just stormed out of the pub saying he was going to hospital”

“Right, yeah he is. He is okay... but there’s some stuff he doesn’t remember.

“What you mean ‘some stuff’”?

“That him and Robert are not together anymore, for example.”

“You what? Are you serious?”

“Would i joke about something like that, Vic? Look, all he seems to remember is up until last year just before the car pileup where James died.”

“I’m coming over”

“Wait, Vic…”

As soon as the call ended the nurse came out of the room gesturing him to keep quiet with a ‘shush’ sound.

“He’s asleep now.”

“Should he be sleeping after a head injury like that?”

“He is being monitored and our initial examinations show nothing wrong for now. The doctor will come back to check on him later.”

When Cain arrived Adam was panicking.

“So how is he?” Cain asked with demanding eyes.

“Awake.” Adam stated the obvious launching a desperate look through the window that separated them just as Aaron rolled his head on the pillow.

“I can see that, you twat! What about you tell me something I don’t already know?”

“Well, yeah.. The doctors reckons he’s having trouble remembering stuff.”

“Oh no! Will even be able to recognize us? Why am I here for then if he won’t remember me. You reckon he'll remember he’s gay?” Cain smirked chewing his gum catching on Adam stress level and taunting him.

“Really funny, Cain! Really funny.” Adam pushed Cain’s shoulder, frustrated by Cain’s the inability to 

“Oi. Easy!” Cain launched his menacing look back a Adam

“Your nephew was at death doors and doesn’t remember the past 9 months, so excuse me if I’m not in a joking mood. Seriously, Cain! He can’t remember anything after the car crash. And doctors just told me that we just avoid any stress. So how are going to manage that?” Adam exasperation evident in his eyes and the way he kept swinging back and forward as he let out loud sighs.

“Man up, you big sissy. Where is this doctor, then?”

“I’m doctor Phillip” Cain heard the voice as he turned to the person approaching them.

“Cain Dingle. His Uncle. So how bad is it?” Cain questioned him, showing some concern in his voice.

“He’s doing well for now. Like I told Mr. Adam...” Cain smirked when he heard the doctor calling Adam Mr. “...He’s suffering from selective amnesia and he needs his friends and family while he adjusts to the situation. For now it’s best if we can make things simple by only saying the minimum to ease his worries. No big events or changes for now. Just what happened at the fight. Are you waiting for anyone else?” The doctor looked between them waiting for an answer.

“Come with me.” The doctor broke through them to approach the door when Cain, interrupted him”

“What? Now? We’re doing this now? I talked to his mum and she won’t be back for the next couple of days. Can it wait for then?”

“Seriously Cain?” Vic stunned voice came from behind. “Can’t believe you can’t even show your support to your nephew after what just happened to him? You know Chas will blame you for not keeping an eye on him, let alone if you drag this out just because you can’t handle a few feelings”. Vice wide eyes glared Cain as she shook her head, eventually landing on Aaron in the hospital bed. “Gos, he looks poorly… I can’t even imagine what he might be thinking right now.”

“I was just going to explain his condition to him, so if you can follow me.” The doctor said opening the door to Aaron’s room.


	3. Cowardly ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert watches the boxing fight where it all happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the updates. Real life is happening and not having time to dedicate to this as I wanted. Hope you like it anyway. Any suggestions hit me at iamwhtvr in Tumblr. Mentions to past encounters between Jason and Aaron.

DING! DING! DING!

Robert launched himself into the ring before the bell even finished ringing as he realised Aarons was falling knees to the ground slamming his head into the mat. He tried to reach him, but he felt arms pulling him back. The 3rd round had just finished and Aaron was finally feeling confident after knocking Jason down with a few well aimed jabs to the ribs followed by a left punch that Jason didn’t saw coming. After two rounds of studying each other Jason had his chances of a few good punches but clearly not expecting Aaron to last this long in the ring. But this was Aaron, the strongest person Robert had ever met. When the 3rd round started Aaron realised that this was the moment. The moment where he would fight all the demons and fears that Jason made him go through. All the pain and suffering his time inside that brought the memories, lost chances, lies, followed by tears and goodbyes. The odds were even. Aaron was no longer alone in that cell with Jason, haunted by the memories and weakened by Jason tauntings. He was finally on the same level playing by the same rules.  
Robert was focusing on his eyes, now closed effortless by the blow Aaron had just suffered.  
Jason was the one on his knees a few second before, how could Aaron be the one slamming his face on the mat his head bouncing and the floor, sweat flying around with the violent hit? He managed to untangle himself from the unknown arms pulling him back. “AARON” was the only word his mouth managed to form while kneeling beside Aaron’s body and gently placing his hand on his forehead 

The seconds between the health team arrived on the ring felt like hours. Everything was slowed down, Robert only being able to see the blurred movements of people around him, while his attention was focused on Aaron now completely immobile. He managed to raise his eyes to browse around the ring, just to stop when he saw Jason arrogant smirk as he sat in his corner.

Robert was celebrating Aaron finally having a good go at Jason, when it happened. He wasn’t sure what. One second Aaron was celebrating, raised arms in the air with a fat satisfactory grin on his face as the bell rang. The second after he saw him falling in slow motion as he shouted his name.

Adam finally reached them on the mat?

“Aaron! Aaron? Are you okay?” Adam paused waiting for a reaction that didn’t come. Robert looked at him questioningly “What happened?”. Adam was still clutching the front of AAron shirt as the medical team turned Aaron and called his name. 

Adam was actively ignoring him with tears starting to form on his eyes. He looked pleadingly to Robert “What’s wrong with him? Why is he not waking up?”.

Robert lost his patience, grabbed Adam by his collar and shook him back to the moment. “What happened Adam? How did he just collapsed like that when Jason had just gone down and the bell rang? “He paused when Adam’s eyes wandered back to Aaron laid in the middle of the ring. “ADAM!” He shouted when he noticed Adam drifting away.

“I DON’T KNOW, ROBERT! I mean Jason was down… I think he got up ‘cause I saw his glove hit the back of Aaron’s head and … the next second he was down. Oh God! Will he be okay?”. 

Robert didn’t meant to ignore Adam but when he glanced back at Jason he saw his stupid smirk taunting him. Jason winking his eye in provocation. Robert wasn’t even thinking when he launched himself at him. His face inches from Jason, his eyes wording his thoughts without any need for voicing them. His lips shut together as he struggled to controlled his breathing. Someone pulled him back as their exchanged angry glares across the ring.

When Robert was able to think straight again, the ambulance had arrived and he was being rushed to hospital. There was no need for explanations as he stormed inside the ambulance and occupied the place that Adam was meaning to fill. No way he would leave Aaron with Adam now, when he was blaming it all on Adam’s. He didn’t care if it was actually his fault or not but he had to blame it on someone besides himself. He was still remembering yesterday, when he tried to convince Aaron he didn’t need this, that he didn’t have to prove himself or anything to anyone. But then Aaron had already learned he had offered Jason 10 grand to leave it and not show up to the fight, so it was pointless. Any reasoning he thought he could bring to Aaron was lost as everything he would say or do would be just dismissed just for the sake of it.  
For now he was managing his anger. “Coward!” he breathed seething between his lips. That was all he was thinking in his head. Jason, just like before, had once again managed to find the coward way to get upper hand. Before he had his call “mates” to make sure he always had the advantage, but today in the ring, even if the odds were evened out he got away with his cowardly ways.

Robert could swear he saw Aaron open his eyes and smile back at him, but if that was his wishful thinking or Aaron playing him he couldn’t be certain. His hand wandered on his on hair as he tried to maintain the focus on finding a way to get back at Jason.

This isn’t over. Not if he had a word on it. Jason better had accepted his money, because now, there’s nothing he wasn’t prepared to do. He looked back at Aaron peaceful face despite some of the bruises. He looked beautiful even beaten up. God! What wouldn’t he give to see those blue eyes smiling back at him. “I’m sorry Aaron!” He managed to say even if he wasn’t sure of what he was sorry for.


	4. Missing pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain, Vic and Adam try to answer some of Aaron questions at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took this long to update. Bad days with work and... well... life in general have prevented me to add any chapters. This chapter gets a bit dark with some angst through the end with references to self harm so I wanted to give a heads up. This was supposed to be a light fic in contrast to canon, but my head at the moment just goes to angst. So apologies for that. Hope you like it. Next chapter tomorrow. I promise.

Once inside the room, Vic crossed the distance to the bed quickly and rushed to get beside Aaron’s grabbing his hand. Aaron responded lifting his head from the pillow in anticipation.

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asked checking the monitors.

“Confused and angry at the lot of you lot for keeping me waiting to finally get some truth.”

“I see you still remember how grumpy you are all the time!” Cain said trying to pass it as an icebreaker.

Adam threw a stare at him on that remark. 

“Yeah Adam, like you didn’t just said the same thing when I woke up.” Aaron shot back at his reaction. “Are you gonna level with me now or what?” Aaron directed his angry question to the doctor as he pushed himself up from the bed removing his hand from Vic’s hold.

“Aaron, you suffered a brain injury as a result of a concussion you suffered in a boxing fight. Everything else seems fine, buts as you already realised yourself, there might be some memory loss. It might be just be temporary but its is still too early to tell. We will keep you a few more days to monitor you and do some more examinations. I asked for some of you family members to be here now to answer any concerns you might have and help you ease into some of the things that happened.”

Aaron looked around the rooms to the familiar faces holding their breath for his reaction, when he noticed some familiar faces were missing.

“Where’s mum and Liv?” 

“They’re in Ireland. They went to visit Sandra and they’ll be back in a couple of days.” Cain answered calmly.

Aaron sighed in relief as he realised nothing had happened to them.

“Robert?” The question came out full of fear for the answer, his eyes anticipating the tears. Aaron already trying to find hundred of reasons for why Robert wouldn’t be by his bedside. 

Adam stepped forward to answer only interrupted by Vic.

“You know Robert, always on one of his business trips trying to bag any new client!” She wasn’t actually lying, it was true that Robert had gone away in business with Rebecca, the reasons only known to Robert himself. After seeing the look of doubt from Aaron that she was telling the truth from Aaron, she added, this time lying. “He’s been here for the past 2 days but as there was no news of when you would wake up, he went on this meeting to try and keep business going as usual.”

Aaron kept his eyes on Vic as he doubted every word he was hearing. “I want to speak to him. Call him now! I need to know he’s really alright. That you’re not lying to me because I’m in here and he’s gone or ... ” His voice broke down not able to face the possibility of Robert not being around anymore. He remembered the panic scream of desperation he gave Robert as the car filled with water, his love or Robert making him say the words to push him away to make sure Robert would be safe even if it meant he had to stay behind.

“Oh Aaron, Robert’s fine. Don’t worry he’ll be back fussing in no time as soon he hears you finally woke up.” Adam tried to lighten the mood with light hearted banter.

“What? You haven’t told him yet?” Aaron eyes scattered across the room as he couldn’t understand the lack of his boyfriend presence.

Vic glared back at Adam for sticking the foot in it. “We called him earlier but he must have been busy ‘cause he didn’t picked up the phone. No worries, as soon he sees the missed calls and the messages he’ll get in touch. Aaron. You know he can’t keep away from you for long.”

That seemed to put some of his worries to ease for now, his mind still travelling to the images of him and Robert crashing into the lake.

“I was underwater, trapped inside the car with Robert… I told him to leave me... to save himself ‘cause I was stuck and I couldn’t move… I don’t understand how I’m suddenly here and he’s not. How did we got out of there? And what about Lachland? Is he okay? God, it’s all my stupid fault. I shouldn’t have…

Adam interrupted. “You’re here cause he saved you. Well I helped, a bit! Robert even dove back for the ring after you got to the hospital.”

“Ring? What ring?” Aaron asked bewildered.

“Don’t you remember, Aaron?” Vic jumped in. ”Robert proposed to you! At least he wanted to but seems he got sidetracked when you locked Lachland in the boot of your car.” Vic smirked “You two are worse than each other, really.”

“You know about that? “Aaron looked around ashamed of what he had done. “How… Did… Argh... it all so confusing… I remember we were having some kind of a row in the car before the crash… Are you sure? Robert? Proposing? Like for marriage? With me?”

“It was quite soppy and dramatic, mind. Quite the romantic that Robert Sudgen.” Cain teased with a mocking smirk.

“Hang on a minute, if you already know all this, and you said I was out for only 2 days, how come it’s 2017 all of the sudden? Unless I’m missing something, it doesn’t really add up. What happened to all those months?”

“You just been ‘out’, like you said, for the last 48 hours”. The doctor answered calmly approaching him again. “You suffered a concussion during a boxing fight 2 days ago and it also seems that this selective amnesia is making you forget some things since the time of your last traumatic event, the date of your car crash.”

“Boxing? I was boxing? Why? Who with?” 

“You just wanted to deal with some stuff and Zak suggested the boxing. So we went to a gym to train and Jason was there and stuff kicked off”. Adam replied not realising he just had mentioned Jason.

“Jason? Who’s Jason?” Aaron asked not recognising the name.

“Ermm… just some guy you had a barney with and things escalated a bit” Adam tried to make up for his slip up not going into the details.

“So it’s really almost a year since the crash? What happened since then? Gosh…! this doesn’t make any sense… I don’t feel like anything is missing. How’s that possible? And why can’t I remember anything? Nothing...!” Aaron squeezed his eyes and pressed his hand across his face almost trying to force something out.

The doctor turned to Aaron and approached his bed. “Aaron, you will have a lot of questions, but for now it is important for you to have some rest. There will be plenty of time to answer your questions but you need to be eased into it. Some of it may come on it’s own time. The good news is that everything else checked out as normal, so you’re lucky really!” The doctor turned to everyone in the room and gestured guiding them outside the room.

When Aaron lifted his eyes the room was left empty. His mind kept repeating the words just spoken. Almost a year of stuff missing. He wondered what could’ve happened during this time, not helping himself in thinking the worst. He tried to make sense of the little things he had been told but couldn’t put the pieces together. ‘Boxing?’ he thought. Why did he thought boxing was something that could help him cope with whatever stuff he needed to sort. He remembered the last time Zak suggested boxing as a way to keep his mind out of trouble and it didn’t lead to nothing positive in the end. Whatever this ‘stuff’ was, he knew it wasn’t anything good. He knew himself enough to know that if he needed something to distract him from his issues, it meant it was serious. And he also knew how he used to cope with his problems. He tried to deny it in his head. Surely things couldn’t have gotten that bad for him to go back, to look for those dark moments when all he thought could help him was a blade against his skin. He hesitated. He wanted to believe he had let that in his past. He was in a better place now. With Robert. So it wouldn’t be that bad. It was just in his head. But he had to be sure. His hand grabbed the hem of the hospital gown and he lifted it slowly, revealing his stomach. He wasn’t able to see his face but he was sure it would read as stunned and angry at the same time. ‘No... no…!’ Panic almost coming back at the realization. His other hand brushed against his skin as he traced some of the scars he didn’t recognized. One thing was to know he did this to himself, another was not knowing why or when. There were times he looked at them to help him remember that all the bad memories behind each one would never come back. To remind him it was all over in his past and he didn’t need to do that never again. At least that was what he thought. He couldn’t help himself feel disappointed with himself.   
His eyes wandered around the room again as he settled back into the bed. Nurse Darla, entered the room asking if he needed something or any help adjusting his pillows. When he was about to make some snarky remark that he wasn’t an invalid, his face froze.

On the other side of the window, Robert was talking to Vic, Adam and Cain; arms on his hips, with a scared look on his face. When their eyes crossed across the glass, Aaron face lit up, but quickly faded when Robert expression was blank. The expression familiar to Aaron for when Robert didn’t want anyone to know how he felt or read his feelings.

“Robert…!?” Aaron let out in a faint sigh.


	5. Knowing looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have a conversation in the hospital. Aaron trying to figure out what happened in the last few month, Robert coming to the realization that he need to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Here is another chapter. I tried to make it as 'robron' as I could, but not sure if I managed to do that. Will try to update soon. Maybe in the weekend. The plan is to bring them together so a happy ending will be happening. I'm just not sure when. Anyway. Hope any one enjoys reading it. Thanks for the kudos and encouragements. You don't know what they mean to me right now. (Short sentences seems all I'm able to write, right now...)

Robert entered the room hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched and looking down at the floor. If Aaron didn’t know something was up before, he was sure of it now. He tried to read more on Robert’s face, but all he could recognize was that Robert was afraid and, he couldn’t be certain, a hint of relief.

Robert broke the ice. He always did.

“They told me you had woken up.” Robert paused and glanced at Aaron, a faint smile appeared on his face, not completely, but it was something resembling a smile. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now. I was worried for a minute.”

“Just for a minute?” Aaron tried to light up the conversation with the banter.

Robert smiled for a split second recognizing the banter behind it. But it didn’t last long.

“Look, Aaron…” Robert eyes darted to the floor again as he readied himself for what needed to be said.

“Don’t!” Aaron interrupted, his eyes already swelling with tears.

Robert stood still beside Aaron’s bed, as their eyes roamed each other in silence, acknowledging their presence, their physical movements more than enough to do the speaking for them. Aaron pleading look was enough to break all the control Robert was trying to have on his own body. Guilt and shame was what Aaron was reading from him. And it was already hurting. They didn’t speak for what felt hours. On some occasions Robert opened his mouth to try to say something, to explain, to ease the pain Aaron was feeling, but kept giving up, not finding the right words.

“Aaron…” Robert let out in desperation after he realised his failure. “I’m sorry…” was all he could say. And it broke Aaron even more, the effect being the opposite to Robert’s intention. And it broke Robert even more knowing that he was doing this all over again. And hurting Aaron. They had been through this already, why did they had to relieve it all? How could he have been so stupid and let Aaron down. To lie to him, to cheat on him. ‘I love you, for fucks sake’ he thought. Why wasn’t that enough?

Aaron swiped the tears on his face, breathing hard, trying to keep himself together. He didn’t want this. That was the only certainty Aaron had.  
“Whatever happened...” Aaron said trying to maintain the same volume level from beginning to end of the sentence. “... even if I don’t remember any of it, I know you still love me because I never stopped.”

Robert’s jaw was trembling, in a failed attempt to control his tears from falling downs his face.

“I haven’t stopped either.” Robert managed to let out with a gasp. He raised his hand from his pocket to wipe away the tears as relief sunk into his body that at least they could agree on that.

Aaron’s eyes immediately locked on the ring Robert was wearing and he couldn’t control the question as it escaped his lips. “You’re married?” How could that be? Robert just told him he loved him… He knew a lot happened that he couldn’t remember, but Robert marrying someone was not what he imagined, not even in his worst scenarios.

“Yeah... ermm I mean no, I mean…” Gosh this was getting harder. He couldn’t believe he had to be the one breaking his husband’s heart once again. He looked at his hand, regretting he had forgotten all about it and at the same time smiling with the thought of it belonging there. “Yeah, I mean… I was… married….” Robert stopped before he could finish, swallowing mid sentence. God, he wanted to tell him of much it meant to him, to them. How he wanted to stay with him forever, and Liv, his own family. He managed to step forward and sat on the hospital bed, tentatively reaching for Aaron hand. He remembered when he placed the ring on Aaron’s finger and he sighed. He gathered his strengths, before continuing with steady rhythm. “... to the most beautiful and perfect person anyone could have asked for, but… I ruined it... like I always do…” Robert voice dropped at the end of the sentence looking fondly at Aaron’s hand rubbing the top of it, not having the courage to meet the eyes of the person he was talking about.

Aaron could swear he had just heard Robert say he had been married and somehow his mind kept showing him all the faces he thought Robert could be referring to. Chrissie? Leyla? Vanessa? ….

“I was married to you, Aaron. And it was the happiest I ever been.” Robert said when he realised Aaron didn’t know who he was talking about.

“Me?” Aaron let out stunned, blinking his eyes trying to make sense of it. “Hang on a minute, we got married? Seriously, me and you, like… a proper marriage?” Aaron was sure he didn’t heard right.

“It wasn’t actually a traditional marriage, you know…” Robert explained, now a smug smirk on his face, partly feeling sad that Aaron wasn’t able to remember their surprise wedding and how they exchanged vows just them in Cain’s garage. He smiled proudly remembering it all. The best day of his life. Before it all went down. “But yeah, that what it felt to us.”

Aaron tried to make sense of it all, scrubbing his face with his free hand until he remembered that Vic had told him Robert had proposed to him on the day of the crash. And how she also said he went back to the car for the ring. The ring! He looked at his hand trying to locate his. If he had married Robert, surely he had one too. When he realised it wasn’t on his finger, he brushed the place where it was supposed to be with his thumb just to make out a lighter tone on his otherwise tanned skin.

“Where is mine?” Aaron asked unhinged, looking up at Robert.

Robert swallowed again before replying. “You gave it back to me…” His voice breaking before he could complete the sentence, removing his hand from Aaron’s.

“I did something stupid… and… well…” He wanted to remove that part of their history, but it was too late. He could never go back and undo what had happened with Rebecca.  
“It was all my fault… and I don’t blame you for giving it back.” At least Aaron would know that. Or he hoped Aaron would.

Aaron eyes kept searching the room for something to help him dismiss the sadness he was feeling. He remembered the picnic in the barn, all the efforts Robert made to make it a special day. That what it was since they woken up that morning, Robert grabbing him and tempting him to stay a few minutes longer in their bed, just them, enjoying the moments when they kissed goodbye, before one of them had to go to work.   
Aaron sniffed as he laugh out loud as he was imagining it all. The morning routines, them shouting at Live to go to school and Chas just glaring at them whenever they exchanged knowing looks over diner. Him and Robert! In the Pub. Married. And they were happy, so it seemed. 

Aaron could almost feel it. 

“So we were just living in the pub with Mum and Liv? I can guess how that went well!” Aaron commented with light hearted humour. He wanted to believe it. No. He wanted to remember it all and feel it in his chest. This happiness he was picturing in his head, but couldn’t actually feel it. He wanted to. But not having any memories of it made it all feel distant, not like those memories you relish on, but like something alien to him. Like something he saw in movie.

“For a while… Yeah.” And Robert breathed silently as let Aaron realisation set in.

“If we were this happy, why did I gave it back?”. Aaron voice almost charged the sentence with a hint of anger towards himself, for whatever reason made him do it. He wanted it all. To remember any of what Robert was telling him, but knew if he gave Robert the ring back, there must have been a reason behind it. “Why?” He asked his voice turning into a whine. Aaron gasped trying not to be overwhelmed by the fear that charged the thoughts he was having about how it all had ended.

Robert wanted to tell him, but didn’t know where to start. That they had a row about how much time he was spending with Rebecca? Or about the time he was actually the first giving Aaron his ring back that led to Aaron to beat Kasim in utter desperation and agony for how he was feeling. How it ended up in Aaron being in prison for stepping up and defending Finn, only to be charged and locked away like a criminal? Or when Aaron started taking drugs  
He didn’t want to tell him those things and break Aaron more. Not now. Not again.

“Because I never realised how much good I had it then. Because I kept thinking of myself, kept forgetting how people around me could be affected to whatever I was trying to plan or achieve. Because I was too busy feeling proud in us being together that I didn’t even realise that you were forcing yourself not to be jealous. If there is anyone on to blame, it is me.” Robert explained, not going through the events, but rather acknowledging what he believed were the reasons for it happen.

“I don’t get it! All this you’re telling me.... And all you’re not telling me, feels foreign to me. I don’t recognize any of it. I don’t know what happened... what I felt...” He paused, raising his hand to touch Robert’s cheek. “How you felt…. It doesn’t feel real. I don’t remember any of it. I just remember us. I just know... No. I’m sure I love you and I could never stop.”

“I know.” Robert agreed almost silently. “And I love you more”.

Aaron closed his eyes relishing in the moment.

“Kiss me!” He asked softly.  
“I… I can’t….” Robert hated saying it. But he couldn't betray Aaron again by simply forgetting how it was Aaron’s decision to end it then. “I know you won’t understand this now, but you will in time... I can’t. Not right now. Now when there’s stuff you still need to know and... feel. But I won’t stop. This time I won’t make any promises and tell you to trust me because I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have. Just know this. We will have time to make this right.”

Aarons eyes followed Robert movements as he raised himself from the bed and turned to the door. His feet stopped at the end of the bed, back turned to Aaron and hesitated for a minute before looking back at Aaron. Aaron felt Robert’s presence grow closer as he approached the bed, running his hand on Aaron’s soft hair as he lowered himself to touch his forehead with his lips. 

Aarons eyes closed at Robert’s touch and he let himself enjoy the peaceful sigh he let out for a second. When he opened them again, all he saw was the back of Robert’s black leather jacket before the door closed behind him.


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has some nightmares about stuff he doesn't remember happening and Robert makes a selfish decision. (this sounds a lot like the Emmerdale teasers, lol).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone still reading, sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are welcome. Let me know if I should continue.

Robert’s heart sunk when the door clicked behind him after leaving Aaron in the hospital room. He stared at the blank for a few minutes, his mind empty but full of Aaron’s words as his body entered a state of numbness. His hand was still unknowingly touching the hospital door, refusing to let go as if that would keep him connected to Aaron somehow.   
He heard a voice from afar calling out his name, not recognizing it.

“Mr. Sugden?”

He lifted his head to meet the person that interrupted his cathartic state.

“Yeah” Robert mumbled, not being able to let out more than a sigh.

“I understand you and Mr. Dingle are married and we need someone to discuss the details of his release and guide you through the procedures to insure his recovery and his adaptation for when things start to come back to him. Do you have a minute now?”

“I… I... “ Robert stuttered not knowing what to say. “I thinks it’s best you call his mum in for that… We’re not actually together… anymore…” His voice dropped at the sudden realization that he wouldn’t be there for Aaron, that he was failing him again. “Sorry, I need to go…” His gaze locked on the green exit signs above the doors leading him out of the maze of white walls, not being able to maintain focus in anything else around him.  
He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and his arm, in an automatic reflex, grabbed the phone and lifted it up to his face to answer it without even looking at the screen.

“Robert?” He recognized the screeching voice that made his all body tense in anger every time he heard it. But this time he wasn’t prepared for it and didn’t had time to feign interest and bury his hate towards her. “Rebecca?” he asked.

“Of course it’s me. Who else would be calling you from my phone? Dog?” Robert could hear her laughing, Rebecca amused at her own joke.

“The baby just kicked! Isn’t that amazing?” Rebecca said and Robert clenched the phone in his hand and his eyes closed imagining the stupid grin on her face. He felt his knees failing him as he doubled down the staircase and he had to grab the railing for support.

“Kinda busy, Rebecca.” Robert said sharply, breath steered by the amount of force his hand was applying onto the railing. “I have to go.” His voice feigning control over the phone and ending the call. His body felt numb again and he had to sit down on the steps in order to prevent him to tumble down the stairs, his breath fast and deep.

\-----------

Rebecca stared at the phone when the call ended, face dropping at the apparent loss of interest Robert had just shown when she called him.

“Everything OK?” she heard Chrissie ask from across the kitchen island. “Let me guess, Robert wasn’t interested. Told you he wouldn’t care, he only cares for himself.”

“He was busy!” Rebecca snapped, fooling herself and defending Robert to her sister.

“When is he not? It was always his excuse. Busy scheming around, faking robberies and meeting Aaron behind my back.”

“Chrissie, stop!” Rebecca snapped back again. “He’s been there for me for the last few weeks and I won’t let you diminish that.”

“Are you really sure you want Robert in this baby’s life. You know it won’t end well. It never ends well with him. Trust me. I know!”

“It’s different this time. This time, he cares about this baby. And he will care even more when he’s born. I’m sure of it.” Rebecca said placing a hand on her belly.

“Suit yourself. Believe what you want. But don’t come running back when he proves me right!”

“Well, Don’t worry. I won’t.”

\-----------

Aaron dozed off from the medication as he replayed his conversation with Robert in his head, trying to make sense of it all, trying to fit the few pieces he had gathered together. His mind playing him scenes from what he remembered before the crash, those few moments giving him the safety and assurance that everything was okay. He remembered the mornings lying in bed with Robert as they gazed each others eyes and greeted each other with light kisses and soft smiles. He let himself fall into those memories as he fell asleep from the comfort of Robert eyes and the safety of his arms surrounding him, his body relaxing into the memories and dreams. 

He felt a heavy arm grab the soft material on his chest and he smiled as he let a light groan in anticipation.

“Hey! Livesy!” he heard a voice he couldn’t recognize yell at him. He tried to move but felt constrained by his arms pulled behind his back, his eyes trying to recognize his dark and gloomy surroundings. “Robert?” he called out in confusion lifting his head, just to feel the sudden pang in his torso when his body moved and his head fell down the hard cold concrete.

“Nah… blondie is not here. Just me! Oh, we’re going to have so much fun!” He heard the voice taunting him with dark amusement as he finished the sentence in a loud harrowing laugh.

Aaron lifted his head and tried to focus on the man stood above him but he couldn’t find any memory to match the face in front of his watering eyes.

The voice kept echoing in his head:

“This was your dad’s charming little residence!” 

“Your pansy old man died in here!”

“Are you praying, Livesy?”

“‘I’m not gonna kill you… You’re already dead!”

He gasped for air as he woke up and lifted himself up sitting on the the hospital bed, clenching the fabric of the bed sheets in his hands, feet dangling to reach the floor. His mind working around the images of his nightmare. He stood up to walk around the room to make himself sure he was awake this time. Was it still a dream? Was he really in a hospital room, recovering from some sort of amnesia, the tale seeming more like the nightmare he just had. He directed himself to the door, grabbing the handle in the hope it would bring him back to his reality as soon as he opened it. As he looked around, his mind still hazy from his dreams and medication, he ran down the corridor, trying to leave it all behind him, looking for an exit from this hellish world he suddenly found himself in.

“Mr. Dingle!” Someone shouted behind him as he managed to open the first door his hand could find and disappearing through it.

\-----------------------

Robert couldn’t find the strength to lift his body from the step he was sitting on, his hands buried in his hair trying to pull out the pain of regret he was feeling. How could he have done all this to Aaron? He sent to hell all the people he blamed for the events leading up to the nightmare he was living, that Aaron was living: Gordon. Kasim. Rebecca. Himself... 

As much as he let himself believe everyone else was to blame, he couldn’t deny that ultimately it was all his fault. He had been the one to let down Aaron. He was the only one to blame for how things had come to pass. He could’ve had it all with Aaron. Why wasn’t that enough? Why couldn’t he be more like Aaron not bothering with money and egos? Aaron just wanted his love, their love. It was all Aaron cared. And he cared so much! He was the only one that was prepared to accept Robert for what he was. This selfish, arrogant, scheming human being that Robert was now ashamed to be. How could have Aaron cared for him after all he had done to him and to everyone around him? How could he deserve it? How Aaron could keep loving him was still mystery to him. Robert only cared for himself…. No... He cared about Aaron. He love that man more than he had loved anyone in his life, and sometimes more than he loved himself. He would do anything for that beautiful man. He almost died for him. With him in that lake. 

It was time to start thinking about himself again. That is what he was good at after all. If there was one thing that he really wanted for himself was Aaron. So he would be selfish again. But this time it would be about having Aaron’s love to himself and himself alone. To deserve Aaron’s love he would do anything. To earn it. And to be proud of it. The feeling wasn’t a novelty. He had realized that before when he just cared to be near Aaron and asked him to marry him, when he said his impromptu vows in that garage, the same vows that Aaron couldn’t even remember now. He wanted it more than anything, so that was what he was going to do. All that mattered was this man’s love and how he could make himself proud for having it. It wasn’t just about Aaron, it was about himself now. This time being selfish meant he would make ‘caring for number one” the way to win back Aaron. After all, nothing and no one would never come close.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slamming door one floor above.

He got up and readied himself, straightening the fabric of his jacket when he heard someone running down the stairs.

“Robert?”  
“Aaron?”

Both their voices combined in one. A single sound almost almost growing from the words as they echoed through the walls. Both pairs of eyes swollen with tears as they gazed each other searching for comfort, ultimately not being able to find or give any.


End file.
